1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile phone, and in particular, to a method for speed dialing in a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speed dialing function can be carried out with a mobile phone in use with an increasing demand as well as with a wired/wireless phone for home use. For speed dialing, one phone number is assigned at each address in the mobile phone.
More specifically, at least one frequently used phone number is stored at a designated address in the mobile phone. When a user presses a hot key (generally a digit button) corresponding to the address, the corresponding phone number is speedily dialed.
According to the above speed dialing function, however, even if a plurality of phone numbers are stored at each address, only one designated phone number is speedily dialed. Therefore, speed dialing is not available for call origination to the other undesignated phone numbers.